


A Proposition, A Curse Word, Another Note, and a Rock

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: Eventually, Dolls is going to have to come to terms with what's going on with Wynonna.  He might need someone to point him in the right direction, though.  And that someone might be Nicole, featuring a few choice words.





	A Proposition, A Curse Word, Another Note, and a Rock

Dolls walked into the Sheriff's Department break room and was relieved to see just Nicole.  

"Hey."

"Hey," she offered, barely looking up from her sandwich.

Dolls shut the door behind him and Nicole looked up for real at that.

"You have a minute?" Dolls asked.

Nicole nodded.  "Sure."

"Listen, so," Dolls said, sitting down across from her.  He wasn't in hiding anymore, but he was still for whatever reason super into wearing hats.  He took his hat off.  "You've heard about Black Badge, right?"

"You've got no oversight, you're all free agents," Nicole nodded.

"Do you want to join us?"

Nicole paid him a bit more attention.  "You want me in Black Badge?"

"Yeah," Dolls said.  "I mean, you can't go around tracking private citizen's phones anymore, but, yeah."

"You're an American federal agency, isn't tapping people's phones kind of your thing?" Nicole joked.

Dolls gave her a look.

Nicole shrugged.  "It was right there.  And, I know I crossed a line, but he was obsessed with Waverly.  He was going to hurt her."

"You could protect her more in Black Badge."

Nicole looked at him, having an idea of what he was doing but wanting to be sure.  

"I don't know, your team seems pretty set how it is," Nicole said.  "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Yeah, if it ain't broke."

Nicole squinted at him.

"And, right now we need all hands on deck."

"Yeah, like Wynonna's going to let you bench her," Nicole laughed.

Dolls didn't say anything.

"You're not going to bench her."

"No, I'm not," Dolls said.  "But BBD could use a little personnel shakeup."

"Jesus, Dolls, would you get over yourself?" Nicole asked before she even realized she was doing it.

There was a silence as what Nicole said settled between them.  She stood by it and she meant it, but she was surprised she said it.  Dolls was, too.

"Excuse me?"

"What, now you don't want to work with her?"

"Of course I do," Dolls said.  "I came here to work with her."

"So, what, now you're punishing her?"

"I am not punishing her-."

"You're being an asshole."

"Nicole."

Nicole sat up a bit.  She hadn't intended on laying into him like this but now that she started, she really didn't mind finishing.  She cared about Wynonna and she had seen that Dolls was being a bit of an asshole over the past few days, ever since he found out Wynonna was pregnant and it was Doc's.  She cared about Dolls, too, they all did, and no one liked seeing him stand in his own way like this.

"Look, it is one thing to be a bit apprehensive about all this," Nicole said.  "That's fine, that's normal.  It's a lot to take in.  It's a whole other thing to hold it against her that she's having a kid, and that it's Doc's kid."

"I am not-."

"Bullshit."

"What, so I'm just supposed to be cool with it?" Dolls asked.

"You're supposed to be cool with her," Nicole said.

"I'm her boss-."

"Dude, seriously?"  Nicole almost laughed.  Dolls could be unbelievably stubborn.  "If you were just her boss, you wouldn't be having such a fit about this."

"I am not having a fit."

Nicole gave him a look.  "Look, if you care about her, you care about her.  If you don't, you don't.  Don't-."

"Be an asshole about it," Dolls finished.  "Got it."

He inhaled deeply and stood.

"Is there still booze hidden in here?"

Nicole nodded toward a cabinet in the corner.  "Up there."

Dolls got it and poured himself a glass.  He offered some to Nicole.

"No, thanks," she said.  "I'm on duty."

"You know, you could do this and Black Badge," he said.

"That offer's still open?" Nicole laughed.

Dolls nodded.  "You're a good agent, Haught."

"Thank you," Nicole said.  "But, uh.  I think I'm good where I am."

"You can do Black Badge and be sheriff," Dolls said.

Nicole looked at him.  "What?" she asked, drawing the word out.  "What are you talking about?"

"You, a rookie cop from nowhere near here, showed up in town just as supernatural shit started happening again," Dolls said.  "I looked into you and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Nedley was picking his successor.  That's actually exactly how Nedley picked you."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Think about it, okay?"

Nicole nodded.  "You too."

**-WE-**

"Hey," Dolls said, coming up to Wynonna in Black Badge later that day.  "Do you want to go get a cup of tea or something?"

Wynonna looked at him, surprised.  This was the first he'd spoken to her about anything other than work in days, and she hadn't anticipated the change.  "No," she said frankly.

Dolls nodded.  He pulled a cup of tea out from behind his back.  "I thought you might say that."

Wynonna looked at it, then up at him.  "What would you have done with that if I had said yes?  Just walked around with it?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through," Dolls said, laughing a bit.  It hit him how much he missed laughing with Wynonna.  "Look, I know you've been getting a lot of notes lately and I'm not trying to compete, I know they're different."  He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and went to hand it to her, but when she didn't reach for it, he put it on the table instead.  "I'm sorry.  It'd mean a lot if you could read this, when you were ready."

Dolls stood up and was about to walk away, but Wynonna opened up the note.  He stood still, perfectly still, as she read it.

"You mean this?" she said after a short while.  Enough time had passed that he figured she read it a few times.

He nodded.  "Yeah.  Completely."

"Because if you take this back, Dolls, I swear..."

"I won't," Dolls said.  "I promise."

Wynonna nodded.  "Okay."

"Okay?"

Wynonna nodded again.  

Dolls broke out into a smile.  "Okay.  Good."

**-WE-**

"I can't believe Dolls is staying over at the homestead tonight," Waverly said as she got into bed with Nicole.

"We're in bed and you want to talk about your sister and her date?"

"It is not a date."

"It's not not a date," Nicole laughed.

"You're not the least bit surprised by this?" Waverly asked.  "I mean, suddenly Dolls is okay with all this?  That's great, but it's kind of out of left field, right?"

"I guess," Nicole said, trailing off a bit.  "But it makes sense when you consider that I called him an asshole the other day."

"What?  You what?"

"Dolls was being an asshole and someone had to let him know, and since I'm the only one of us he can't fire..."

"I don't think he would've fired any of the rest of us."

"He's also hardcore been avoiding all of you," Nicole said.  

Waverly nodded.  She'd noticed it, too.  Dolls certainly wasn't trying to interact with Wynonna or Doc anymore than he had to, and he even avoided Waverly to an extent.  The truth was that he knew on some level he was being unfair, and he didn't want to be reminded that he was hurting Wynonna or particularly be called out on it.

And Waverly knew how easy it was to fall into the trap of being unfair in all this.  And this changed things, no matter what, for all of them.  

She was, not for the first time, in awe of Nicole.

She put her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"Geez, babe," she said.  "Demonic possession, revenants, sleeping spells, magical pregnancy.  Is there anything you don't know how to handle?"

Nicole laughed.

"Seriously, baby," Waverly said.  "You're a rock in all this."

"That's strange, because I feel the same way about you," Nicole said.  She put her thumb under Waverly's chin and pointed her head up so she could kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Xavier Dolls a lot, you guys. I think he tends to stand in his own way (especially regarding Wynonna) and I think that's what he's doing so honestly like if someone on the show did tell him to get over himself it might be pretty rad.
> 
> Also! I do think it is really valid to be apprehensive about getting involved in a relationship with someone who has/is having a kid. But I think Dolls' holdup is more that it's Doc's kid and not that it is a kid at all and that's some nonsense bc he really cares for/needs/loves? Wynonna and also the show should give us the Wynonna/Dolls/Doc triad we all deserve.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr! https://forsomereason-lampshadez.tumblr.com/


End file.
